Perfect
by Hola-Meg-a-Cola
Summary: [30 Kisses Challenge] [IsshinMasaki] [One Shot] It had become a habit in her final two months to make sure everything was perfect for their first child.


**Title**: Perfect  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairing**: Isshin/Masaki  
**Theme**: #22 - Cradle  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own BLEACH. Never have, never will.  
**Author's Notes**: My first BLEACH fic. I'm so proud of myself . Wrote this for the _30 Kisses _community on LiveJournal. Reviews and critiques are always welcomed.

* * *

Isshin would sometimes catch Masaki in the recently finished nursery by herself, thoroughly inspecting the room. It had become a habit in her final two months to make sure everything was perfect for their first child. He smiled one day as he peeked over the threshold, watching his young wife perfecting the room, (or as he fondly puts it, 'driving herself insane'). She was rearranging the set of soft, fluffy bears on the rocking chair for at least the third time that day, grumbling that they kept 'moving around' to spite her.

She scanned the room over several times before noticing that the smooth cotton blankets were a bit too wrinkled for her liking. Doing her best to lean over the white bar of the cradle while in her eighth month, Masaki pressed out the rumples as best as she could. Her attention returned to the cradle itself, her hands grasping the white would and shaking it violently.

It barely budged, but that was unacceptable to Masaki.

"Isshin, quit hiding behind the door and come and fix the crib; it's too loose," She commanded in a strong monotone, her hands loosening their grip.

Sighing, Isshin walked in with his hands in his pockets staring blankly at the cradle. His one hand left his pocket and rocked the cradle, its reaction less profound than it had been with Masaki.

"Darling, you're overreacting-"

"Isshin!"

Chuckling, he dropped to his knees and reaches under the crib, pulling out a gray toolbox. It had become a daily routine for him to 'fix' the cradle and rather than go up and down back to the basement for his tools, he decided to leave them in the room.

Masaki stepped back as Isshin opened it up, taking a screwdriver and beginning his work of tightening the bolts of the crib. He tightened each one until the point where his veins began to elevate, to which he moved to the next.

After several frustrating minutes, Isshin finally finished, placing the screwdriver back into the box. "There; now, when there's a nuclear bomb, the only things left will be cockroaches and this damned cradle." He kidded, a smirk creeping on his lips as he patted one of white bars.

Masaki shook it again, this time much more satisfied with the results (although Isshin still thought that it made no difference). "Don't mock me; I have women's intuition! It is my sixth sense and it has never wrong!" She said with humor. It was that humor that first attracted Isshin to her.

Isshin flickered his eyes up to her, still kneeling on the floor. "You know," he began, "as a doctor myself, I must agree with your OB/GYN; you can't be on your feet as much now."

Her attention moved away, her fingers twirling a loose piece of hair. "I know, I know, but…" she cut herself off, her thoughts distracting her. Isshin silently understood; the days until the baby came were dwindling away, and the need to protect the child was starting overwhelm Masaki.

He took her thin hand into his, kissing it softly. Standing up, Isshin released her hand before cupping her face with his own large ones. Their kiss was brief and soft, calming Masaki's nerves some.

"What do you think you're doing, kissing a pregnant woman? How very unromantic of you," Masaki teased, evoking a smile from Isshin. Setting his hand on her shoulder, he attempted to guide her to the door but her resistant.

She was still checking the room.

Unbelievable.

"That picture Akiko bought us is uneven," She stated flatly as she glared at the picture on the wall. Isshin shook his head, his grip on her tightening and tried to pull her along with him but found it difficult, as she insisted on going in the opposite direction.

"Stop it, Isshin- I need to fix it!" She struggled, as if that were a perfectly good explanation.

Placing both hands on her shoulders, Isshin finally managed to drive her out of the room. "You need to lie down; you've been on your feet all day…"

"Promise me you'll fix the picture!"

"… Fine."

* * *

_Fin_.

* * *


End file.
